Cumpleaños al estilo Emmet
by Pixie'66
Summary: Qué pasaria si...en vez de la fiesta rosa que Alice le hizo a Bella de cumpleaños, Emmett se la hubiese hecho. Elvis no porfavor... Mike!, no gracias.
1. Primera Llamada

Volvi muajajaa, ok, no. Con otra idea medio rara: Que pasaria si en vez de la fiesta Rosa que Alice hizo, Emmett le hubiese hecho la fiesta?, lean y descubran!-

**nota: ninguno de los personajes de la historia es mio (lamentablemente)**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Primera Llamada**

¡Si! Iba ya a ser el cumpleaños de bella, y yo el GRAN EMMETT CULLEN le hará su fiesta. Y lo mejor es que ¡había podido convencer a Alice!

**FLASH BACK**

Ali... -dije lentamente entrando a su habitación.

Ni siquiera lo intentes- contesto

Pero Alice- dije como niño chiquito- yo quiero hacer la fiesta de bella.

No, saldrá todo mal y además...-maldita hermana que ve el futuro, ¡arruinaría todo!, tendría que cambiar de planes.

Y si...-intente pensando en otros planes.

No-

Pero...-

¡No!-

¡Porfa!-supliqué.

¡Aggh!- ¡que molesta es esa pequeña!

Porfa, porfa, porfa, ¡yo quiero hacer la fiesta de Bella! Si, si ¿si?-Dije haciendo un GRAN capricho como niño pequeño.

No; y es mi última palabra.-

Estaba punto de hincarme, llorar (si pudiese), patalear y hacer toda clase de pucheros, hasta que se me ocurrió otras de mis grandes ideas.

¡Iré de compras contigo!-dije como último recurso-una semana.

Dos- me estaba retando.

Una.-

Dos- ella sabía como iba a terminar todo esto, no sabía por que seguíamos peleando.

Una y media.- intente.

Dos y no le digo a Edward-

Hecho.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y los dos siguientes días me la pase buscando adornos y decoración, música, pasteles..¡Oh, todo seria genial! Un día antes tuve que hablar con mi familia, para avisarles de la fiesta y no fueran de chismosos con Bella.

Este ansioso y Alice tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, y cuando todos se sentaron inicio la "conversación".

-Emmett, deja de bloquear tus pensamientos, dilo de una vez-dijo Edward al sentarse-

-Ejem ejem-dije "tosiendo", para que me pusieran atención-Familia como todos sabrán... ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella!-grite alegre.

-oh, no Emmett-contesto Edward sabiendo lo que venia.

-¡Siii...! ¡ wii!, yo le organizare la fiesta, tendrá Emmett, pastel, Emmett globos, Elvis, mas Emmett y- ya estaba empezando a dar vueltas feliz.

-¡que!, dijiste Elvis, Emmett?-dijo ¿ajustado? Carlisle.

-oh si le encantara- y reí malévolamente como ríe la hermana mayor de Phineas y Ferb (ya saben esa pelirroja).

-¡Sera fantástico!-chillo Alice.

-No Emmett ¡no lo aras!-Edward el amargado, como siempre

-¡Que si!, además ya tengo todo listo.- dije haciendo puchero.

-¡No!-

-¡Que si!-

Que No-

Para ese momento, ya estábamos arriba de la mesa.

-¡Que si!-dije molesto

Estábamos a nada de pelear, por suerte Esme, salvo a Edward del Gran y Todo Poderoso EMMETT, o mas bien a su comedor.

-¡chicos basta!-

-si Esme- dijimos los dos y nos sentamos.

-Vamos a someterlo a votación- agrego Carlisle

A Alice se le ilumino la cara y puso una gran sonrisa en su cara de niña malévola.

-Por que no nos dices de una vez quien gana Alice-comento Edward como siempre quitando la diversión.

-Bien... si tanto insisten.. Emmett-grito la pequeña-

- ¡Sii!! ¡Gane!. Aja, aja, aja aja si yeah!- dije bailando tipo Michael Jackson.

Todos se me quedaron viendo feo, decidí bajarme y terminar de preparar las cosas.

¡La fiesta seria FABULOSA!

* * *

Eh hay el primer cap. que tal vez no sea tan bueno, pero necesitaba una introduccion o algo asi :S

Reviews por favor!. y tal vez un Emmett les haga su fiesta.


	2. Segunda Llamada

Holaa jeje, perdon por la tardanza, no habia podido actualizar..

peroo., les dejo un cap. un poco mas largo :D.

**nota: ninguno de los personajes son mios, solo la idea de la fiesta de Emmett _:s.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Segunda llamada.

Bella POV.

Me levante con un grito ahogado, y lo peor ¡Hoy era mi cumpleaños!, me bañe y cambie lo mas rápido y silenciosamente, no quería que Charlie notara que me había levantado y quisiera felicitarme.

Me extrañaba que Edward no hubiese llegado aún, espero que haya entendido que ¡no quiero nada para mi cumpleaños! era ¡NO QUIERO NADA PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Termine de bañarme y me puse un jeans obscuro, tenis negros y una blusa azul celeste que me había "comprado" Alice en una de sus excursiones de compras, y una chaqueta. Me cepille el cabello y me puse una diadema que hacia juego con mis zapatos y me termine de arreglar, aunque en realidad solo me mire en el espejo.

Baje las escaleras muy silenciosamente y lo logre ¡SIN CAERME!, ¡JA!, soy mejor que tu escalera. ¡Bella tiene el poder!, ok, no, mi cumpleaños empezaba a afectarme.

Cuando termine de bajar la escalera, pase por la cocina pegada a la pared tipo película de espía de las que seguido ven Emmett y Jasper. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Ta, ra ra ra ram, tu du du dum tu dum- tarareaba en bajito la típica canción de espías y daba "brincos" para llegar a la puerta hasta que Charlie gritó.

-Bella ven aquí- perfecto, arruino mi súper coordinación y caí al piso.

-ya voy pa.-conteste adolorida.

Cuando llegue Charlie me miro raro, supongo por el sonrosado de mi cara, por que estaba despeinada, ¡ah!, y porque hasta ese momento note que aun traía la etiqueta de compra de la blusa.

-bien Bella, bien- susurre sarcásticamente.

-Mande Bella-pregunto Charlie.

-ah, no, nada ¿Que paso papá?-

-nada hija, solo que ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- y sacó serpentinas y una trompeta.

-oh, gracias-genial ahora tenia un padre loco.

-por cierto Bella, tus regalos están en la sala-

-ok, pero ya me tengo que ir pa-

¿No vas a desayunar?- no, quería evitar mas escenas así.

-mmm, esta bien, ¿Vendrá Edward por ti?-

-nose....-no había visto a Edward desde la mañana.

- Mira si quieres te esperas un rato y...-por suerte sonó el timbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Edward y automáticamente olvide mis vergüenzas, miedos, y ¡hasta que era mi cumpleaños! Como una medicina, y es que eso era Edward... Mi medicina. Y no solo eso ¡me salvo de Charlie!

-¡Edward!-grite y lo abrase

-Bella-contesto abrazándome-Charlie-y el volteo- quisiera pedirle que dejara a Bella pasar su cumpleaños en mi casa.

-¡oh claro que si!, en realidad no tenia nada planeado- suspiro aliviado.

¡Aliviado! ¡Aliviado!, no puede ser ¡Ahora no!, quien sabe que cosa habían tramado.

Salimos de la casa y llegamos al Volvo. El viaje fue silencioso-esto no este bien- pensé.

Cuando llegamos vi a Alice emocionada. Tuve que suprimir mi grito.

Nada mas baje y una divertida Alice me abrazo y grito ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!

Intente callarla, no quería que alguien escuchara eso.

-Edward, ¿a que hora iré a su casa?-

- a las cinco-contesto serio.

Las clases pasaron muy aburridas, yo intentando que no supieran que era mi cumpleaños, y gente felicitándome.

Al terminar las clases intente huir, no hace falta decir que no lo logre. Pero si que fue humillante.

FLASH BACK

Estaba acabando ya la clase de literatura, ¡la ultima clase del día!, estaba terriblemente nerviosa no me quería ir por que terminaría lleno a la fiesta. Intentaba escapar aun sabiendo que me encontrarían, idee un "súper plan" para huir de Edward y Alice.

Antes de acabar la clase fui al "baño", que más bien era mi truco para salir antes y no me encontraran. Muajajajaja que malota soy,-controlate Bella.-

Fui por mis cosas y me escondí en el gimnasio, nadie sospecharía que yo Bella Swan iría al gimnasio para poder escapar, solo que había gente en clases y por lo tanto recibí varios pelotazos. Despues de los muchos golpes (Que por cierto fueron 15, pero ¡bah! ¿Quién los anda contando?), como decía después de los golpes no planeados-desde cuando los golpes se planean Bella-ahg. Mi conciencia como siempre reprochando todo. Bueno como decía después de los varios golpes, me fui de hay lo mas rápido posible, claro no sin antes una buena dosis de suelo.

Tenia 5 minutos si quería salir viva este día, así que tenia planeado esconderme en el baño, pero me equivoque y termine llegando a la clase de Biología. Y como no, entre haciendo tanto escándalo que todos se voltearon a verme, y rápidamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Señorita Swan ¿Qué la trae por acá?-dijo un divertido/curioso profesor Barnner.

-Bueno yo em.. Am...-no tenia ni la menor idea de que contestar, pero claro mi boca actuó antes-¿linda pared no?- si creí que había dicho cosas estúpidas este se ganaba el premio ¿linda pared!, que ingeniosa Bella.

-ah claro, chicos ella es Bella Swan-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la clase-y por cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Bien, perfecto. Respira Bella respira. Me puse mas roja que un tomate y no solo eso, si no que me cantaron una canción de cumpleaños mientras yo maldecía a Alice por lo bajo. Intente salir de hay, pero cuando lo logre vi a Alice en el pasillo, botándose de la risa.

Rápidamente corrí hacia los baños como ultima opción y me escondí en el gabinete mas cercano, aunque los baños estaban un poco "diferentes", -los abran remodelado- pensé.

Oí pasos provenientes de la entrada y me oculte aun más.

-Bella sal de aquí.- grito Alice

-Bella sal ahora o ire por ti-oh-oh.

-Bella no esta- estúpida estúpida me reclamaba mentalmente.

-¿A no?-dijo Alice.

-No, ya se fue-

-Interesante- dicho esto abrió la puerta del baño y me saco de hay.

-Demonios-pensé.

Cuando salimos de los baños vi a Edward prácticamente "ahogándose" de la risa que intentaba contener.

-¡¿Que?!-dije malhumorada.

-Oh nada ya sabes solo estoy de buenas-contesto Edward.

-Alice te dijo lo que paso ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no, como crees Bella yo seri……-oh no de esta no se iba a librar tan fácil.

-Edward-dije notablemente molesta.

-Ok, ok, lo de Biología, Charlie y baño.-contesto un poco apenado, pero eso no evitaba su risa.

-Por cierto Bella-

-¿¡Que?!-No solía gritar, muchos menos a Edward, pero en estos momentos no estaba en mis casillas.

Edward señalo al que me meti. ¡BAÑO DE HOMBRES! No puede ser.

-¡oh no!- todavía seguía en shock-¿Por qué no te metiste tu a buscarme?

-Alice me dijo que seria mejor si ella iba, hablando del Rey de Roma.

Alice llegó y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento directo a mi sufrimiento.

**fin flash back**

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y fav, :D, me hacen feliz.**

**Y **me **motivan ¡si!, asi que no lo dudes y deja tu review!.**


	3. Tercera Llamada

**Hace cuanto!, lo siento pero normalmente escribo en clase de Física, y estaba de vacaciones, luego llegaron los examenes, luego llego la influenza, y nunca que tube ni física, ni examenes ni nadaa!, mas que un buen aburriemiento, aun así aqui pongo el tercer cap. espero que les guste!!**

**nota: Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de S. Meyer, solo me contribuye la loca idea.**

**nota 2: la cancion que bella "tarareaba" al principio del cap. 2 es de la mision imposible xD, si aunque no paresca. Gracias MCRG**

* * *

**  
**

Cap 3: Tercera llamada

Baje del volvo de Edward quien me pregunto si quería que se quedara, le dije que no. Necesitaba tiempo.

Mira el reloj todavía me quedaban 3 horas aproximadamente antes de ir a la casa Cullen.

Lo primero que hice fui subir a mi habitación y prender la computadora después de un "pequeño rato" (que fueron 30 minutos) encendió completamente la computadora, cerré todos los anuncios acumulados y entre a mi correo. Vi que tenia uno, varios, correos de Renee asi que los abrí uno para poder leerlo:

**Querida Bella:**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Amor!**

**Espero que estés muy bien y que te**

**Haya llegado mi regalo.**

**También….**

Se apago la computadora, genial había pisado el cable, lo volví a conectar para seguir leyendo el mensaje de mi madre. Pero la pantalla se puso negra y con letras blancas decía:

"_El equipo no pudo detectar el teclado, favor de pulsar una tecla"_

Estaba que no cabía en mi, ¿Es que el mundo estaba en mi contra hoy?. –_Si, hoy y siempre querida-_dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

Molesta apague la computadora de golpe y me fui a recostar a mi cama, estaba completamente estresada. –_Dalay_-dijo mi ocurrente conciencia. Aunque creo que un Jasper era más efectivo.

Intentando despejar mi mente decidí meter a lavar la ropa, pero al bajar las escaleras caí sepultada en ropa.

Después de salir del "pequeño" montón de ropa, la metí a la lavadora, sacando la que antes había metido a la secadora quede impactada, seguro que si, alguien hubiese visto mi cara en este momento reiría a mas no poder, pero mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo ¡TODA MI ROPA SE HABIA VUELTO MAS PEQUEÑA!.

Mas que enojada salir de la habitación y me acerque a la sala, puse el DVD de Romeo y Julieta, pero antes fui por un vaso de agua, al llegar a la cocina vi un papelito pegado al refri que decía:

"**Bella no hagas la comida, traeré pizza."**

**PD: Metí la ropa a la secadora.**

**Feliz cumpleaños **

**Charlie.**

Tuve que ahogar mi grito sofocado, no quería alarmar a los vecinos, ¡Charlie había metido la ropa a la secadora!, ¿en que mundo paralelo pasa eso?, ahora entendía porque se había hecho mas pequeña, olvide lo del vaso de agua y me fui a acostar al sillón viendo Romeo y Julieta.

No me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormida, pero si note como una mano pasando por mi cara y pensando lo peor grite, grite todo lo que no había gritado en todo el día, rápidamente sentí una mano en mi boca y me asuste aún mas por el frio contacto de la piel, me estaba empezando a asfixiar ya que la gran mano tapaba mi boca y mi nariz, entonces moví las manos intentando defenderme, de pronto oí una risa fuerte y cargada de burla, rápidamente reconocí a la persona, era Emmett.

-¡Emmett, casi me matas de un susto!- me quejé.

-Lo siento Bella, no me pude detener-

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué querías?- dije notando que la película de Romeo y Julieta ya había acabado y empezaban a pasar los créditos.

-Es hora de irnos- contesto entusiasmado.

-¿Ya?, ¡tan rápido?- se oyó mi completa desesperación.

-¡Claro que si!, pero vamos cámbiate que si no Alice me matara- dicho esto me dio un traje ridículo del cual dudaba Alice hubiese escogido con una bolsa ridicula.

Subí a darme un buen baño y caí por culpa del jabón, cuando termine me puse el traje que Emmett me había dado que era muy brillante y ridículo.

Cuando termine de vestirme baje y no vi a Emnmett, paso una ola de felicidad, alivio y ansiedad, definitivamente necesitaba un Jasper

Me quede sentada, decidí ver los regalos de Charlie y Rennee, estaban en una mesita de la sala, los abrí con un aburrimiento tremendo, era una cámara y un álbum.

-Típico de Charlie y Rennee-pensé.

Los metí en la bolsa de juego que estaba en mi cuarto, donde coloque mis llaves y la cámara.

Cuando baje estaba Jasper sentado en el sillón, me asuste pero rápidamente una tranquilidad inmensa llegó a mi.

-Gracias- susurre.

-De nada Bella, Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias-conteste sonrojada.

-Es, es hora de irnos Bella-

-Eh, claro…-y salimos de la casa.

El camino fue silencioso, y tranquilo agradecía mucho la presencia de Jasper en estos momentos, cuando llegamos a la casa vi mesitas afuera con un gran estéreo con música de antaño y sin ningún Cullen, pero completamente decorada a lo Elvis.

* * *

**Lo que quiero decir en "decorada a lo Elvis" es con fotos de el, guitarras y así.**

**si , se que es corto y no muy chistoso, pero no e tenido fisica que mala escusa!.**

**Gracias a todas por sus rev. a parte de fisica, ustd. tambien me inspiran!!**

**si crees que un Jasper es mejor que un Dalay, deja review**

**si quieres un Jasper en vez de un Dalay deja review**

**si quieres caps mas rap, deja rev.**

**y si no tambien!.**

c


End file.
